Conversión
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: ¿Qué proceso vivió el señor García en el anime, a fin de decidir regresar a rescatar a Candy? Acompáñenme a conocerlo. Este personaje es uno de los más olvidados dentro del manga y el anime. Pero fue muy interesante responder a este reto en la GF2014.


Un reto más de la GF2014. Los pensamientos del señor García, después de abandonar a Candy a manos de los bandidos durante su viaje a México. Está basado en el anime, no tanto en la manga. Gracias por leer. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras: Mizuki e Igarashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CONVERSIÓN<strong>

.

La herida le duele, aunque es solo un rozón en el brazo que no pone en riesgo su vida, a pesar de que sangra como cerdo. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas: dolor, rabia, malestar… está sólo en medio de los árboles que conforman el bosque, por lo que por unos momentos, se permite llorar como un chamaco, hasta calmarse. Se deja caer al pie de uno de los árboles y levanta la vista a lo alto. Es una clara noche de primavera, el manto celeste cuajado de estrellas, deja ver también una brillante luna llena, que ilumina todo el claro donde se ha detenido a descansar.

.

Todo lo ha perdido: carreta, caballos, pertenencias y los pocos bienes que posee. A punto de perder su vida. Y, sobre todo…

.

La chiquilla de ojos verdes, con la cual pensaba llevar a cabo un gran negocio. La chiquilla de ojos inocentes y tez de virgen, que ni siquiera se imaginaba el peligro que corría. Y que ahora… estará muerta de miedo en manos de los ladrones. ¿Habrán abusado de ella? Un hálito frío le aprieta el corazón y se escurre por su espina dorsal. ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡A ella no! Ella, que con su carita de ángel y su tono mandón le impuso una oración esa noche antes de cenar. A ella que, sin tener idea de los nefastos planes que tenía sobre su frágil persona, se afanó esa noche para lograr un agradable ambiente mientras yantaban.

.

-¡Candy! –exclama en voz estentórea.

.

¿Qué ha hecho con la personita que le ha demostrado, en mucho tiempo, algo de compasión? Pudo haberlo dejado en el camino cuando ayudó a Walter y a su familia. Y sin embargo, regresó con la carreta y los caballos por él. Por él, quien como buen desgraciado que ha sido durante toda su vida, como todo un Judas, la ha traicionado: primero, pensando en venderla él mismo y obtener una gran ganancia, mucho mayor que el entregarla en la granja mexicana de los Andley. Y ahora, dejándola en manos de una partida de ladrones, quienes muy bien pueden abusar de su fuerza sobre ella antes de venderla… si es que la venden, a un traficante de niños para enviarla a Europa.

.

De pronto, los gritos que la niña profirió llamándole y clamando su auxilio, le perforan los oídos y él no tiene ni siquiera el consuelo de la botella, la cual se quedó junto a los bandidos. Se tapa las orejas, derramando amargas lágrimas por la baja acción que llevó a cabo. Pero en esas lágrimas, sale de su cuerpo toda la frialdad y el egoísmo que le han acompañado durante más de la mitad de su vida. El abandono de sus padres, la pobreza, la muerte de su esposa y su único hijo. Hechos que le convirtieron en quien es hoy: Rafael García, hombre recio y sin sentimientos, que igual traslada una familia a las granjas mexicanas, como se dedica a transportar mercancía. Si no se ha dedicado al bandidaje no es por ser un hombre honesto, sino porque teme que le puedan atrapar y acabar sus días en las cárcel.

.

Rafael García, con nombre de arcángel pero que ha sido un demonio para quien se topa con él. Acompañado siempre por una botella de licor, inseparable compañera en sus viajes, ya largos, ya cortos. "Su esposa", que le es fiel y le aguanta malos modos y humores y, que incluso, los alienta. Siempre que está alcoholizado, se vuelve agresivo y es capaz hasta de golpear a quien se le ponga enfrente… como lo vivió la chiquilla de ojos verdes, rostro lleno de pecas y cabellos rubios rizados. Una vez más, el rostro de la niña se le presenta ante sus ojos. Sus gritos le siguen resonando en los oídos.

.

-¡¿Qué he hecho?! –se cuestiona-. ¡Candy, te abandoné!

.

Al inclinar la cabeza, ya que el peso de su acción no le permite mantenerla erguida, el frío roce de la crucecita que Candy le obsequiara, le hace reaccionar. No basta con darse cuenta del mal que le causó a Candy, tiene qué hacer algo. Se ha olvidado hasta de la herida de su brazo, a pesar de que la sangre sigue manando, aunque por suerte, no es tanta como para perder el conocimiento y debilitarle.

.

Rafael García toma una determinación: se ha dado cuenta de que ha obrado mal. Su examen de conciencia le lleva al siguiente paso: debe resarcir ese daño. Así, su mente se aclara: hay que salvar a la niña de manos de los ladrones. No ha avanzado tanto como para no darse cuenta que la caterva de ladrones no partió esa noche, aprovecharon las vituallas que llevaba en la carreta para cenar y beber. Por lo tanto, estarán ahogados de borrachos. Debe aprovechar la oportunidad para poner en práctica un peligroso y rápido plan: no sólo rescatará a la niña, sino que también recuperará sus pertenencias.

.

Lo primero, arranca una tira de su camisa y se venda el brazo, a fin de restañar la herida y luego, busca en su bota derecha. Ahí está la navaja que siempre lleva para defenderse en las peleas callejeras. La luz ilumina el rostro desgreñado, de ojos inyectados en sangre y húmedos. ¡Diablos! Cómo ansía un trago, pero tendrá que esperar hasta alcanzar el campamento donde los ladrones estarán privados por el licor. Un último deseo le llena la mente, mientras se apresura de manera sigilosa, a volver sobre sus pasos: "Ojalá no hayan terminado con mi reserva de mezcal".

.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas**_


End file.
